


A Day a Week (Miraculous Ladybug)

by sugar_wilson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_wilson/pseuds/sugar_wilson
Summary: She was her. Just her.And he was a superhero. Practically famous.And then she had to fall in love with him.How was she supposed to do this?





	1. Chapter 1

“Last night I dreamt something pretty crazy.” 

It was cold outside. Marinette leaned on the railing on her balcony, wearing her usual outfit. She was 16 now; a bit had changed. Her style had certainly matured. Compared to the old pink jeans she used to where, she now wore a rosy skirt and a white sweater with tights. The pink from her skirt was similar to the old color she had worn every day, but slightly different. Her design had changed, too. Her multi-colored lights had changed to normal fairy lights, the lawn chair to an old blue armchair that used to sit in their living room before they had gotten a new furniture set. Plants surrounded her, still dreary from the winter season.

“And what would that be, Princess?” Chat Noir sat in his usual position on her roof right behind her, sitting on a few pillows and blankets that Marinette had put up there one day after he started regularly visiting. 

“Do you remember a few years ago? That one villain, Evillustrator?” 

“Of course, what about him?”

She bit her lip. “Nevermind. It’s nothing.” She shivered. 

“You’re sure?” He hopped down from the roof, taking one of the blankets and wrapping it around her shoulders. 

A soft pink tinged her cheeks. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure.” 

Chat looked at his baton. “It’s one in the morning.”

“It is, how very observant of you.” 

“You should get some sleep soon.” 

She grumbled. 

“You have school tomorrow.” 

“So do you. You said you’re 17, right?” 

“Yeah, I am.” 

“So why are you exempt from sleep?” 

“Because,” he said. “I’m a superhero.” 

Marinette turned to face him, arching an eyebrow. If only he knew, she thought. “So that suddenly makes you special?” 

“Yes, yes it does.” 

She playfully rolled her eyes. “Go home, Chat Noir.” 

“How very cruel of you. Can’t I at least tell you goodnight?” 

“I didn’t think you need permission for that.” She shot him a smug look. 

He laughed. “Goodnight.” He took her hand, and placed a kiss. “Until the next time.”

“So formal, Chat. Goodnight.” 

He gave her a soft smile, and with that, took off into the night. 

Once he was out of sight, Tikki flew out of her purse. “Wow, Marinette! This is practically becoming a nightly thing for you.” 

“So it is.” Marinette opened the trap door, descending the steps. 

“You didn’t tell me about the dream you had.” 

She booped Tikki’s nose. “I didn’t think it was too important.” 

“You’re my holder, Marinette! Everything about you is important to me.” 

“Fine, whatever, I’ll tell you. It’s pretty silly.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“Basically, Evillustrator still cares about me, and I was sad about not being with Chat Noir, and I’d liked him for so long, whatever.” She began to laugh. “And he just sat and started consoling me.” 

“So... Do you like Chat Noir?” 

Marinette almost went ballistic. “What?! Me? Like Chat Noir? Um, yeah, no.” 

“Why not? He’s been visiting you for a very long time.” 

“Look, Tikki, Chat is just a friend. And besides, he only started visiting me after the Weredad incident to check up on me, make sure I was okay.” 

“He’s still coming.”

Marinette huffed. “Yeah, I see where you’re going with this. BUT I DON’T LIKE HIM!” 

Tikki giggled, and kissed Marinette on the forehead. “Chat is right, though, Marinette. You should go to bed.”   
“Okay. Good night, Tikki.”  
“Goodnight.”   
Marinette changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed. Before long, she was fast asleep. 

 

“Girl.” Alya poked her on the cheek. 

“Girl.” Another poke. 

“Marinette!” 

Marinette screamed. “What? What is it?” 

The group of five laughed at her. Of course, it was the original group of four, Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien. But since they were 14, a new member had come into the group. Miss Chloé Bourgeois had recently joined the group, and had started showing her true colors. She was pretty humorous, actually; at least, that is, when she isn’t in a bad mood.   
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who can’t even realize when she’s in a conversation with someone.” Chloé gave her a warm-hearted smile. She had started dressing more casual. Leggings, a yellow sweater, and vans. 

“Ah, yes, very funny, Chloé.”

“Are you okay, Marinette?” Adrien asked, genuinely concerned. Adrien’s style had changed, too, just like everyone else’s. He now wore jeans with rips in the knees, a red hoodie and a jean jacket on top. It was popular now, so Gabriel Agreste used him as a sort of business promotion. Alya’s new color was purple, wearing a sweater with a purple flannel heart in the middle, jeans, and her usual shoes. Nino wore a plain blue shirt, jeans and shoes. 

“I’m just tired, okay?” Marinette mumbled. 

“Why were you up so late, dude?” 

“Oh, just, uh, messing around. You know me.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Alya smirked at her. “Anyway, did you do your homework yesterday?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?” 

“Can I please, please, please paraphrase your answer on number three? I couldn’t figure it out!”

Marinette shuffled around in her bag for a bit, before placing a packet in front of her. “Here ya’ go.” 

Alya squeezed her tight. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“Hey, dude, me and Adrien are going to go to class-”

“We are?”

“-so we’ll see you later.” 

Nino dragged Adrien from the bench, pulling him across the street to the school. 

“So, Marinette.”

“What is it, Chloé?”

“You’ve been visited by someone these late nights.” 

Marinette blushed. “I… What?! No, I, what do you mean? Why would you think that?” 

“Aha! I knew it!” Alya stood up. 

“Relax, Marinette, I didn’t mean it that way.” 

“Huh..?”

“Thanks Chloé, but now the gig is up, Marinette! Ever since you were 14, you’ve been staying up late and talking to someone! So, spill! Who?” 

Marinette vigorously shook her head. “How did you know?!”

“I always know!” 

“By chance… Is it Chat Noir?” Chloé asked. 

Marinette’s red worsened. 

Alya gasped. “It is!” 

Marinette stood up. “That’s it! I’m done with you people!” 

“Sure you are, Dupain-Cheng.” 

“You can’t escape us!”

“Bet!” She began to stomp away. 

“Don’t forget your bag!” Alya called. 

Marinette came back, shoving the packet in her bag and putting it on her shoulders, then started stomping away again. 

Alya practically face-palmed. “Girl, girl…”


	2. Chapter Two

“I don’t like Chat Noir. I don’t like Chat Noir. I don’t like Chat Noir.”  
Why was Marinette muttering to herself at eleven in the evening? That was a good question. After lunch, Marinette had skipped the rest of school. She had gone home, changed into comfy clothes (consisting of leggings and a large sweater) and while working on homework and sewing he loomed in the back of her thoughts. Did she like him? How exactly did she think of him? What if she did?  
“Marinette, why are you talking like an insane person at this time of night?” Tikki asked the question, giving her a look of all knowing.  
“Didn’t you hear the conversation at lunch? That was a disaster, Tikki!”  
“Oh Marinette, that’s nothing to worry about.”  
“I disagree.”  
“I didn’t realize your meetings with Chat Noir were supposed to be a secret.”  
“Well, I mean, they’re not, but-”  
“So what’s the problem?”  
Marinette stayed silent. “Well, I… I don’t know.”  
“If you’re so worried, Marinette, why don’t you tell Chat the whole and honest truth?”  
“You’re right, Tikki. I’ll tell Chat everything.”  
“When is he coming tonight?”  
“He said he’d be a bit later yesterday, so I’m assuming pretty soon.”  
“Well then, there’s an opportunity!”  
Marinette kissed Tikki’s forehead. “Hide, Tikki. I’m going to make tea and then go up to the balcony.”  
“Alright, Marinette!” Tikki buzzed off, hiding in a special drawer Marinette had made just for her. She had laid a fuzzy piece of cloth in there, and even made a small pillow for her, and with it being under her desk it was perfect for Tikki to stay when people were over.  
Marinette went downstairs, seeing her father still in the bakery. “You’re still in here, Papa?”  
“Well, of course! What do you need, Marinette?”  
“I just wanted to make some tea.”  
“Well, don’t worry about that! I was just brewing some for your mother, why don’t you take this pot, and I’ll brew another.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I’m sure. Goodnight, Marinette.”  
“Night, Papa.” She took the tea kettle and a few cups, bringing them up to the balcony, only to find Chat Noir already there.  
“Ah, Marinette.”  
She smiled. “Good evening, Chat. I brought some tea up.”  
He jumped down from his cat perch, or so Marinette called it. “Wow, thank you, Marinette.”  
“It’s chamomile.”  
He grinned a stupid grin. “My favorite!”  
Marinette carefully poured the tea, and Chat happily took a sip. He gave a look of surprise. “Hey, it’s still hot.”  
Marinette smirked. “Not used to it, stray?”  
He snorted. “Hey, I’m not a stray!”  
“Sure,” she teased. She took a sip herself, staring up at the starry night sky.  
“Is something wrong, Marinette?”  
She sighed. “Just a conversation at lunch, that’s all.”  
“What about? Did someone hurt you?” Though Adrien knew full well that the conversation was with Chloe and Alya, and he knew they would do nothing intentionally to hurt her, he wasn’t supposed to know anything about it, so he decided to play dumb.  
“Oh, no, not at all. I was talking with Alya and Chloe, you remember them, right? They figured out that you’ve been visiting me.”  
“And is that a bad thing?”  
“I didn’t know. I wanted to be honest with you.”  
He gave a soft smile. “Thank you, Marinette. I appreciate that.”  
“Oh, it’s nothing, really.”  
“As for worrying, there’s no need. I’m okay with people knowing about our visits, as long as it doesn’t spread all around Paris.”  
“Alya and Chloe wouldn’t do that.”  
“I know, you trust them, so so do I.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Why thank me?”  
“Because, I’m glad you trust me.”  
“You’re my friend, aren’t you?”  
“I believe I am.”  
He chuckled. “You are, Marinette.”  
“Well, good. You’re one of my best friends, Chat Noir.”  
He turned red. “Yeah. Yeah, you too.”  
Marinette grinned, giggling. “What a beautiful answer, Chat.” Her facial expression returned to serious. “So, you’re sure? It’s fine if they know?”  
“I’m sure, Marinette. Just as long as no one else find out. I don’t want you to be in danger.”  
“Oh, yeah… I-I, mean, how would I be in danger?” That was close, she thought. I’m not supposed to know anything about the superhero life, including possibilities!  
“Well, for example, if Hawkmoth found out, he would send akuma victims directly after you, knowing that it would emotionally hurt me and distract me. That’s why we keep our identities a secret.”  
“Oh, that makes sense. So, you and Ladybug? You haven’t even revealed your identities to each other?” Of course not. I trust Chat, but I can’t tell him who I am.  
“No, she’s very insistent on us not revealing our identities.”  
“You’re not?”  
“I used to be. I dreamt of the day when I could reveal who I am to my partner. But, as feelings fade, so do desires.”  
Marinette seemed shocked. “You don’t love Ladybug?!”  
“Not anymore. It’s emotionally exhausting, ya’ know? Chasing after someone who will never love you, I mean. I had to learn to let go.”  
A rush of guilt flood her insides. “Oh… Yeah…”  
“For the record, Marinette, I would be really worried if anything happened to you.”  
She flushed.  
He perched on the rail of her balcony. “It’s already twelve in the morning. I’ll get going.”  
He almost launched away before he heard a “Wait!”  
Marinette stood behind him, not making eye contact. “Um… Do you want to come in, Chat?”  
He sat perfectly balanced on the rail, surprised at the offer. “Sure. I’ll go in for a minute. It’s getting cold out anyway.”  
She opened the trap door, and they went inside. “You know where the blankets are, so take one if you need one.”  
“I might take you up on that.” He grabbed a blanket, hugging her from behind. “You’re warm.”  
She was as red as a tomato. “If you want to cuddle so badly wait until we can lay down.”  
“Okay,” he murmured. He let go, and they laid on the chaise, him hugging her and practically spooning her.  
She felt herself getting drowsy. “Thank you…” she murmured.  
“What’s that?”  
“Thank you. For being there for me.” Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep.  
Chat laid there in silence, before quickly kissing her on the cheek, and leaving towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep! Beep! Beep!  
Marinette’s phone began to blast out an annoying digital tone, before turning into one of Jagged Stone’s songs, still vibrating like crazy.  
Marinette opened a groggy eye. “No way,” she murmured. “It’s too early.”  
Never gonna’ stop, rock and roll!  
“That stupid, freaking clock…”  
Jagged’s guitar solo started.  
“Just… Five more minutes? Please?”  
Real rock, right here!  
Marinette gave a sad sigh, and then slowly sat up on the chaise. She turned off her alarm clock on her phone.  
Tikki flew up, kissing her nose. “Wake up, Marinette! You have school!”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. Did I fall asleep last night?”  
Tikki nodded. “You and Chat decided to cuddle, and you passed out soon after.” She giggled.  
Marinette groaned. “Oh, that’s right…”  
“That was the first time you invited him in.”  
Marinette changed sweaters. “Yeah.”  
“Are you completely, 100%, positive and sure that you don’t have feelings for Chat?”  
Marinette changed into her tights and skirt. “I don’t know, anymore, Tikki! I didn’t even plan to invite him in, and then I did!”  
“Why are you upset?”  
“I’m not, I don’t know… This is just confusing, Tikki! This was not supposed to happen. It wasn’t! Even if I did like him, and he liked me, small chance of that-”  
“Marinette.”  
“-then how would we even work out?”  
Tikki sighed, a few seconds of silence decorating the air. “Marinette, why don’t you try figuring out your feelings first before we get to that?”  
Marinette nodded, and started putting on her makeup. “I don’t know why I feel so pressured.”  
“Because you’re about to graduate very, very soon.”  
She brushed a light brown eyeshadow on her eyelids. “Yeah. Graduate high school. I still have to go to university to be able to be a fashion designer.”  
“This is still a huge step in your life, Marinette!”  
“Yeah,” she said, putting a dark brown in the eye crease, “Obviously.”  
“You’re graduating at the end of the year! Aren’t you freaking out?”  
She lifted up part of her lid, starting to apply eyeliner. “If you haven’t noticed, I’ve freaked out quite a bit.”  
“Then how are you so calm?”  
“To do makeup, you must be calm.” She put blush on her cheeks, and a small amount of gloss before turning around. “Of course, I’m freaking out, okay? I don’t even know what university I’m going to! My two top picks have sent me an acceptance letter, and Alya is moving to Lyon to study journalism!”  
Tikki gave a very worried look. “We don’t know about Adrien, Chloé, Nino, or Luka, though.”  
“Alya is my best friend, Tikki. We’ve been together for two years.”  
“I get that, but you can still face-chat!” She gave a hopeful smile.  
“Yeah… Helpful…” Marinette groaned, grabbing her purse and backpack. “Juleka is going into photography, and since she already has a successful platform she’s not going to study it. Rose is moving to Nice to study perfume, and the art of making it.”  
“Are they going together? To Nice?”  
She nodded. “Kim wants to work at the hotel. Max is going to the United States to study math. Marc and Nathaniel are going to a local college to study more into art and writing…”  
“Hey, chin up, Marinette! That’s only a few people. Don’t stress, we’ll figure this out!”  
Marinette smiled. “Right. Thanks, Tikki.”  
Tikki flew in her purse, and Marinette went to school. 

…  
“Bonjour, everyone!” Marinette smiled, walking into class, taking her usual spot next to Adrien. Alya and Nino sat behind them, and Chloé across from them next to Sabrina.  
Adrien grinned. “Good to see you, Marinette! I was worried for a minute.”  
Her eyebrows raised. “Why would you be worried?”  
Shoot! Adrien thought. “Well, you’re usually here five minutes earlier." He pointed to the clock.  
Marinette eyes narrowed suspiciously, but Alya poked her with a pencil before she could get too interrogative.  
“Girl, you haven’t heard!”  
“What?”  
“Kagami is going back to China! For fencing!”  
Marinette gasped. “Oh, wow, really?”  
Marinette and Kagami hadn’t really had much contact since her crush on Adrien had fizzled, but she still didn’t like her very much.  
“I had no idea!” Adrien’s green eyes were wide. “How did you find out, Alya?”  
“I’m a journalist, Agreste. I find out a lot of things.”  
Nino rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay, calm down Alya. What’s up, Marinette? How are you?”  
“I’m fine, thanks for asking. How are you?”  
“Good, thanks!”  
Chloé walked in, five minutes late, as usual. “Hey, dorks.”  
Alya nodded in acknowledgment.  
“Hi, Chloé.” Adrien and her fist bumped.  
“Adrien.”  
She took her seat next to Sabrina before Miss Bustier walked in. “Hello, class! Take your seats now. To start the class off, something very important! Make sure you have your future decisions done by the end of this week!”  
“What?!”  
Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other.  
“Stop that,” they said in unison, again.  
Nino stared.  
“Stop!”  
Alya snorted, giggling.  
“No, you stop! Stop copying me! Agh!”  
“Wow,” Chloé said. “So in sinc you’re even in unison. Is that how you and-”  
“Chloé! I swear to all that is holy!”


	4. Chapter 4

Thump. 

“Marinette, are you okay?” Tikki floated down next to her miraculous holder, who had recently collapsed in the middle of the floor of her room. 

Marinette took a deep breath, before emitting a loud scream. 

“So… No.” 

Marinette banged her head against the floor. “What am I going to do, Tikki?”

“Getting up from the floor would be a good start.” 

Another bang. “I can’t handle this right now.” 

“Marinette, you’ll be fine! You just have to decide on a college!” 

Marinette sat up, sitting in a criss cross position, lip quivering. “You don’t get it, do you..?” Tears pricked at her eyes, she began to sniff softly. 

“Oh, Marinette… What’s wrong?” Tikki sat in front of her. 

“You don’t get it.” 

“I don’t get what?”

She burst out in loud sobs. “I like him, okay! I like Chat!” 

Tikki floated up to her face, her eyes dark and downcast. “Why is that a bad thing?” 

“Because,” she whispered. “He’ll never, ever return those feelings.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do.” 

“How?” Tikki challenged. “Tell me.”

“What do you call Weredad?” Marinette buried her face in her arms, muffling her voice slightly. “My feelings might have been fake then, but still. He wasn’t interested. He said I was just a good friend.” 

“You should tell him how you feel.” 

“No way!” Marinette said with a bitter tone before getting up. “I’m going up to my balcony if you need me.” 

“Marinette, wait!” 

Marinette didn’t listen, climbing the steps to her balcony, and quietly sat in that blue chair, concealing her face in her arms once again. 

“Hello, purr~incess.” Chat jumped on to her balcony, a wide smile on his face. “How are you- wait a second, are you okay?” 

“No,” she mumbled. 

“What’s wrong, Marinette?” He crouched down beside her, his gorgeous green eyes full of worry. 

“Not now, Chat.”

“I can’t leave you like this - all sad. I’m sure I could tell some funny jokes. Or perhaps I could sing you a lullaby, I’ve been told I have a beautiful voice.” 

Marinette snapped, her head throwing itself up. “I said not now! Get lost!” Tears blurred her eyes, running down her face. 

The wind came by, slightly tossing Chat Noir’s bangs. “I know you don’t mean that, Marinette. You’re just upset is all.” He gave a small smile. “But I get it. I’ll leave you alone.   
Goodnight, love.” He shot himself into the night, leaving her on the balcony. 

“I’m sorry, Chat Noir.” She wiped her tears, going back downstairs, and immediately fell asleep.   
…   
Although it was Marinette’s only desire to sleep, she was up in cold sweats at three in the morning. “God, this sucks.” She huffed, going upstairs once again, finding an object on her table. 

It was a beautiful pink rose, a letter beside it with Marinette printed neatly. 

She gave a smile, opening it. 

Dearest Marinette,  
I will see you tomorrow night, as usual, if that is okay? Perhaps then we can talk about what made you upset tonight. Of course, I won't pry, but I'm very concerned. I always look forward to your bright smile, seeing it shine like the stars every night. It'd be a shame if you told me to go away forever, I'd awfully miss it. Remember, you are beautiful, and incredibly talented, full of creativity. Don't waste it, and don't let anything hold you back.   
With best wishes and intentions,   
Your friend,   
Your best friend, Chat Noir

Her eyes caught on where he had written ‘your friend’ and had immediately marked it out, replacing it with another title. She giggled softly.   
She admired his neat handwriting, going to put it in her bedroom before she came to a halt when she heard a faint scream. “Uh oh! That can’t be good!

Tikki appeared right on time next to her. “Someone must have been akumatized! It’s time to transform!” 

“Right! Tikki, transform me!” 

Within seconds, Marinette was now Ladybug. Her suit had slightly changed over the years. Though it was mostly the same, her lower arms and legs were now full black. “Let’s go!”   
She swung her yoyo, soaring across the rooftops. Her mood lifted, and she jumped down in front of the person who made the scream. It was Jagged Stone, Marinette’s idol and famous rockstar. His eyes were wide in fear, his eyebrows were furrowed with confusion. 

"Give back what you stole! Give it to me, Heartbreaker!” The akuma shouted in front of them. Her hair was a dark purple, her eyes had been turned so they were black. She wore a black supersuit, which had purple hearts on her palms and printed arrows on her legs. She carried a phone in her hand. 

“I don’t understand, Penny. What did I steal?” 

“I am not Penny anymore, Jagged! You stole my heart, and threw it away!” 

Ladybug gave a sort of gasp, shocked by what she had heard. Chat Noir jumped down beside his lady. “Sounds like you have quite the love purr-dicament!” 

Ladybug smiled. “Hey, Kitty. Any ideas on where the akuma could be?”

“I’d say to go for her phone.”

“Right, good idea.” 

“Just you try, you incompetent heroes!” Heartbreaker charged at them, Ladybug defending, blocking her punches. Chat extended his staff, which pushed her back. 

She growled, aiming their phone towards them. “Cosmic heart… Blast!” Music exploded from her phone, throwing Chat Noir and Ladybug on their backs. 

They jumped back on to their feet. “Chat! Distract her!” 

“Of course, M’Lady.” 

He began hand to hand combat with the villain. 

“I’m going to take you out, Chat Noir!” 

He shot her a smug look. “Oh come on, if you wanted to go on a date with me you could have just asked.” 

She gave a horrified gasp, her eye twitching. 

“However, I think you are just a little too old for me.” 

“You… Twerp!” 

“Lucky charm!” 

“Cosmic heart…!” 

A Ladybug printed mini parachute landed in Ladybug’s hands. “A mini parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?” 

“Blast!” 

Chat was thrown back, and he struggled to get up. 

“Wait! That’s it!” Ladybug tied the parachute to her yoyo. 

“Cosmic heart paralyzation!” 

Ladybug fastened the parachute to the phone, throwing it up in the air, but the blast still hit her. She fell to the ground, unable to move. “Now, Chat Noir!” 

“Cataclysm!” He jumped up, destroying the phone. The akuma appeared out of the phone. 

Chat ran to Ladybug, lifting her up, and helping her throw the parachute in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

She stood on her own. “Time to de-evilize!” She caught the dark butterfly in her yoyo, and released it. “Goodbye, little butterfly. And goodbye, Chat.”   
She smiled, nodded, and went in the direction towards home.


	5. Chapter 5

“So… I have a… Question?” Marinette fiddled with her fingers, tempted to bite at her fingernails but deciding against it. 

“It sounds like you having a question is a question,” said Alya. 

The next day after the akuma, Marinette had sent an ASAP message to Chloé and Alya, who rushed over almost immediately. 

“Well, uh, yeah… Sure!” Marinette gave her infamous awkward smile. 

“Dupain-Cheng, what is wrong with you?” 

“Yeah, well, see, about that.” 

Alya took a deep breath before she opened her eyes and stood up. “WHAT IS IT ALREADY?!” 

“Right!” She began to talk very fast. “Okay, well, so, I found out that I really, really like Chat Noir, okay? But the thing is, I don’t want to be straightforward with my feelings, he already said he didn’t like Lad- I mean, me, and with Weredad and everything and I don’t know what to do please help.” She exhaled, then shot her bestfriends a look of pleading. 

At this point, Alya and Chloé’s jaws had dropped. Alya was rendered speechless. 

“Oh. My. God.”

“What she said,” added Alya pointing a finger towards Chloé. 

“You’re insane, Marinette!” 

“What she said.” 

“Look, I know, I’m insane! But please, please help me!” 

Chloé gave a sigh. “Well, it’s simple. Don’t tell him your feelings.”

“Well, hey-”

“Hold on, Chloé. That’s not really fair to Chat Noir, either. I say tell him your feelings, but be straightforward about it!” 

“I called you here because I don’t want to be straightforward about it.” 

“Oh… Right…” 

Marinette huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face. “I’m out of here. I’ll go talk to Juleka and Rose. See you guys later!” 

“Marinette, wait!” 

Marinette went outside, the sun hitting her face which brightened her hair and warmed her skin. It’d finally started warming up outside, slightly. The temperature was now in the high 60s, on the Fahrenheit scale. So, of course, Marinette started dressing for the warm weather. With pink overalls, a black and white striped shirt, and her hair in a bun, she looked ready for the spring weather. She pulled out her phone, dialing someone. 

“Hello?” came the muffled voice from the other side of the line. 

“Hey, Juleka! Are you with Rose right now, by chance?”

“Oh, yeah, Rose is here. Luka, too. You should come over.” 

“That’s what I planned on. Can you give me five?” 

“Of course!” Rose butted in. “We’ll be here. Bye now!” 

Click. 

Marinette took her time strolling by the water, until she came across the Liberty. She boarded, almost running into Juleka’s mother, Anarka. 

“Ah, Marinette! Hello, dear! Here to see Luka?” 

“Oh, no, not like last time. I’m here to see Juleka and Rose mainly, but I think Luka is with them.” 

“Right, y’are! Go down below deck dear, they’ll be in Juleka’s bunker.” 

“Thank you, Captain Anarka!” Marinette beamed, and headed to Juleka’s room. 

“Marinette! Hi!” 

“Hey Marinette.” 

Luka sat silently, playing his guitar with the girls. 

“Hey girls.” She took a seat next to Luka, her ex-boyfriend. They had dated for awhile; around six months, maybe, but mutually broke it off. To this day, they’re still very good friends. 

“I was wondering… How did you guys get together?” 

“Us?” asked Rose. “Well, I told her I liked her. She said that she felt the same.” 

“But, well… How did you tell her you liked her? Were you straightforward about it?” 

Juleka mustered a laugh. “This is out of nowhere.” 

“Marinette.” Luka’s eyes locked with hers. “Your soul sounds kind of like this right now.” He played a lovesick tune, an airy light one that kept changing in tempo. 

“Luka!” 

“Oh! So, you’re trying to confess to someone, huh?” Rose pressed her forehead to Marinette’s, whose eyes widened and mouth formed a sort of frown. Rose sat back down. “Well, since you’re asking, I wasn’t really straightforward about it at all.” 

“Then how did you do it?” 

“I left little things in her locker from me now and again, and then wrote a love poem in the back of her journal to find. When she found it, she called me, and now it’s history!” 

“You’re remembering it wrong, Rose. You left a poem in the front of a new notebook.” 

“I did?!” 

The group broke out into laughter. 

Marinette went quiet, and everyone’s attention turned to focus on her. “Um… Girls, Luka… How exactly do you tell someone you like them without being straightforward about it?” 

Luka’s blue eyes met Marinette’s. “Not being straightforward doesn’t mean not being honest. Maybe you could write a poem, or a song. Leave it for him.” 

Marinette jumped up. “Luka, you’re a genius! Thank you, I have to go now!” 

Marinette ran out, making her way towards home. 

“Marinette, what are you thinking now?” came a small voice from her purse. 

“A day a week! So, once every week, I’ll leave Chat a gift, of sorts. Like a poem, or a song that he absolutely loves. I’ll just leave little hints of who I am with each gift, leaving Chat Noir to figure out who I am.” 

“I guess that could work.”

“Right! I better get to work!”


	6. Chapter 6

‘What Are Things To Get Your Crush,’ said the search bar on Marinette’s computer. Yes, Marinette was struggling. No, she had no ideas as to what to get him. And Yes, she wanted to give him the right thing. 

“I have no idea where to even begin with this,” Marinette grumbled. “This is practically impossible.” 

“Don’t stress out, Marinette! At least you decided on a college, right? That’s one thing out of your way.” Tikki beamed at her holder.

“You’re right, this isn’t nearly as stressful as that. I can do this, easy peasy.” 

“Why don’t you bake him sweets or something?”

“I can’t do that! What if he has diabetes or something?!”

“Chat Noir… Having Diabetes? I don’t think that’s very likely, Marinette.” 

“Maybe…” She rested her chin in her hand, looking around her room, suddenly spotting something from so long ago. A stuffed elephant sat across from her, her favorite toy as a child. “I know what I’ll do! Wow, I’m an idiot!” 

“I don’t think you’re an idiot, Marinette, but continue.” 

“What if I make him a stuffed animal? A lot of people give things like that to their crushes, right?” 

“I guess so. You humans are strange.” 

“Sure, sure.” Marinette waved her off, grabbing black cotton flannel. “Alright, Tikki! Notebook, please!” 

Tikki, with struggling efforts, lifted the notebook into her hand. 

She opened it to a blank page, starting to draw a body, then adding a sleek tail, and cat ears. She laid against her fabric, and cut it out twice.

She pinned it, sewed the sides, and stuffed it before finishing up. After that, she sewed what was left, and gave it round green eyes and a funny mouth. 

It was an hour later when she finished, which was relatively good for time. Now, she simply had to figure out what to write. She pulled out a card, shaped like a heart just like the   
one she gave Adrien so long ago. 

Dearest Chat, Shakespheare wrote: 

My love is as a fever, longing still  
For that which longer nurseth the disease,  
Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill,  
Th’ uncertain sickly appetite to please.  
My reason, the physician to my love,  
Angry that his prescriptions are not kept,   
Hath left me, and I desperate now approve  
Desire is death, which physic did except.  
Past cure I am, now reason is past care,   
And frantic-mad with evermore unrest;  
My thoughts and my discourse as madmen’s are,  
At random from the truth vainly expressed:  
For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright,  
Who art as black as hell, as dark as night.

These words describe exactly how I feel. Enjoy these gifts every week :)

She smiled contently, putting the card in an envelope and resting it in the animals arms. “Tikki, transform me!” 

Before long, Ladybug stood in Marinette’s room. She went out to the rooftop, swung her yoyo and went into the sky. She laid it on a perch on the Eiffel tower that Chat would visit before he would visit her every night. 

She went back home, waiting for night to fall.   
… 

“Hey.” Marinette beamed, not letting Chat see her jitters. 

Chat went up to his spot on her roof. “I think I got a love confession.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. Since she was 14, her acting had gotten considerably better. “Oh, really? From who?”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t say.” He leaped down next to her, revealing the stuffed black cat and letter. “She has very pretty handwriting, though.” 

“She seems good at sewing.” 

“Hey, you’re right. She must have made this.” 

“What did the letter say?” 

“It was a poem - a sonnet, I think - of Shakespheare’s. A love poem.” 

“Ohh…”

“And she said to enjoy these gifts that I’m getting every week.”

“So, you’re getting one every week?”

“Apparently.” 

“Well, have fun finding out who your mystery girl is,” she teased. 

“Yeah, thanks,” he muttered. “I wonder…” 

“Wonder what?”

“Do you think it could be Ladybug?” 

Marinette felt disappointed. Maybe he still did have feelings for her. Maybe he was lying. “Maybe.” 

“I don’t know what I’d do if it was.” 

“Why? What do you mean?” 

“I mean… I guess that’d be great, but… I just don’t like her anymore.” 

Marinette didn’t believe him. “Then why are you wishing for it to be her?”

He seemed surprised. “I’m not. I’m just wondering how else it could have gotten to the top of the eiffel tower.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” 

Chat rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll… Go then.”

“No, it’s fine! Don’t leave! Do you want to come inside again?” 

“Sure.” 

They went inside together. “Is there anything you want to do?” Marinette asked. 

“We could… I don’t know, watch a movie?”

“Yeah, sure! What movie?”

“Well… There’s this one I have been wanting to see, it’s online…”

“Cat got your tongue? Come on, spit it out.” 

“It’s called ‘Your Name.’”

She searched it up, before starting to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re a… Weeb!” 

“Whatever! I just like anime, okay?” 

“W-E-E-B! W-E-E-B!” She stopped laughing after a minute, and decided to play the movie. 

Chat, of course, instantly began to love it. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the screen. 

As for Marinette, she was bored at first. She couldn’t deny that. But as the movie dragged on, she seemed to enjoy it more than Chat. 

As it ended, Chat looked over to see her crying from the movie. “Weeb,” he whispered. “W-E-E-B!” 

She pushed his face away. “Shut up!” 

“Nope!”


	7. Chapter 7

Operation: Cat-Love  
Week: 2

“And… Done!”   
“What are you working on, Marinette?”   
“I decided to write an actual letter to Chat Noir.”   
“Can I read?”   
“Of course!”   
Tikki sat on her shoulder, ready to read what Marinette had come up with. 

Chat Noir,   
Honestly, this is overdue, Last week I just left you some random present, with a poem saying those were my feelings. That’s not fair to you, so I will do my best to explain.   
Chat, I don’t just admire you for saving the city. Sure, that’s very noble and heroic of you, and you do a great job doing it; but I fell in love with your caring heart. Of course, I can’t go into much more detail, otherwise, it’d be considerably easy for you to figure out who I am.   
Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for caring. 

Ever so sincerely, with love,   
Your Mystery Girl   
Also, if the gifts weren’t made by me, they were made by another famous love pair in Paris. Enjoy!

“You’ve really impressed me, Marinette. You’re putting your feelings out there!”   
“Thanks, Tikki! Now, just to get his gift made.”   
“What is his gift for this week? You haven’t told me yet!”   
“I’m having Marc and Nathaniel make something.” She winked, and ran out the door towards the Chat Noir and Ladybug statue she had promised to meet them at.   
“Marc! Nathaniel!” She gave a happy smile when she saw them.   
They stood there beaming.   
Just like everyone else, of course they had changed. Marc had cut his hair much shorter, only leaving the front longer where he had spiked it up in the front. He wore a signature red jacket with a black shirt, and jeans, several rainbow bracelets covering his arms. Nathaniel kept his hair the same, and still wore a suit jacket. Instead though, he wore a red shirt, and black jeans.   
“Why did you want to meet, Marinette?” Marc asked.   
“Your text did seem somewhat urgent.”   
“Oh, only a little!” She laughed nervously. “I was wondering if you could make an exclusive comic for me.”   
“An exclusive comic?” They said at the same time, eyes wide.   
“I know, it’s a lot to ask! But, see, I have this crush-”   
Marc took her hands. “Say no more! We’ll help.” He grinned from ear to ear. “So, who’s the boy? Or is it a girl?”   
She grabbed his ear and whispered the name.   
Marc’s mouth formed into an ‘o.’ “Holy shi-”   
Nathaniel covered his mouth. “Who is it?”   
Marinette then whispered it in his ear.   
“Whoa, holy shit!”   
She looked at them sternly. “But this is extremely confidential! No telling anyone!”   
They nodded.   
“Okay, Marinette. What were you thinking of?”   
“I thought I’d leave it up to you two, but I have a few conditions.”   
“Of course!” Marc shouted.   
“First, you have to keep me anonymous. Secondly, try to make it work with this letter.” She handed it to them. “Finally, please deliver both the comic and the letter to him. It’s fairly easy to get his attention.”   
They quickly skimmed over it.   
Nathaniel stroked his chin. “This should be fairly easy. It should be done in about three days or so.”   
“Really? That seems pretty fast.”   
“It is, but Marc is a killer for anything romantic, so he’ll pull great work in a much shorter time frame.”   
“Thanks, guys.” She waved goodbye before heading home. 

Summary report: All is good. Week 2 complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Quick thing: When I'm talking about the gifts, the chapters will be a bit shorter, simply because that's obviously going to be a little boring after a while. Thanks so much for reading, have a lovely day! UwU


	8. Chapter 8

It was the usual time that Marinette and Chat met, so naturally Marinette made her way upstairs with a tray of treats in hand. But by the time Marinette got to the balcony that night, Chat was already there. And he wasn’t just there, no, no, no. He laid on the rug right by her chair, his face to the floor, right in the middle of the walkway. “You’re more cat-like than usual, Chat Noir.” She giggled slightly, guessing that the comic must have been delivered. He grunted. “Is, ah… Something bothering you?” Suddenly his head snapped up to look at her as some sort of hiss came out of his throat. “Yes, I’m bothered.” “Why is that?” “Because of this stupid mystery girl!” She dropped the tray she was holding, and it made a loud clash when it hit the floor. “I mean… I don’t know, I wouldn’t call her stupid.” He ‘tsk’d. “I think so. I just want her to reveal her identity to me so that then I can let her down easily.” “Oh.” He sat up, and huffed. “I already have feelings for another girl, anyway.” Marinette bit her lip. “Oh.” He sighed. “I’m sorry for voicing my problems on to you, Marinette. Here, let me help with the tray.” “The tray? What-” She looked down at her feet. “Oh, right. That tray, silly me.” Chat have a concerned look. “Are you all right, Marinette?” “Of course, of course, I’m fine. Sorry.” She knelt down to help pick things up. They cleaned up in awkward silence, occasionally catching glances at each other. “Well, then… I’m going to go to bed now, so then… Goodnight!” “Goodnight? It’s only 9:30.” “It’s just been a long day, sorry!” She practically ran down the stairs, quickly closing the trap door before sighing. “I’m such an idiot…”

 

* * *

 

 

_ Operation: Cat-Love _

_ Week: 3 _

 

Chat Noir,

 

I do hope that you don’t find me annoying with these letters and these gifts. I’ve heard rumors that you like another girl. I’m sorry for being such a bother, really, I just thought that I should be honest with you. I mean, you’re always honest with me. If you wish for these to stop, please just tell the messenger, they will tell me, I promise. Anyway, this next gift is a playlist. I know, it seems dumb. But it’s special, it really is. 

 

Ever so sincerely, 

Your Mystery Girl

 

* * *

 

“So, let me get this straight, girl… You want Nino and I to create some songs and put them in a playlist?” 

“No. I want you to create one song and put it in a playlist with other songs I’ve already chosen.” 

“Look dude, I don’t know how that’s going to work…” 

“You’re amazing at that stuff, Nino! Plus, you’ve gotten so much better over the years. Can I trust you with this?” 

He sat back, frowning. “On one condition.” 

Both Marinette and Alya gazed at him with a puzzled look on their faces. 

“I. Want. Chocolates.” 

“What now?” 

Nino smiled. “Your chocolates are really good. It reminds me of a certain memory Alya and I share that involves chocolates.” He winked at her, and she just smirked. 

“It would be nice to share, again…” 

“Alright then. Consider it done.” 

They exchanged their goodbyes, and then Marinette left. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Summary Report: There were originally some complications, but all has been taken care of. Operation: Cat-Love might come to an end soon. Nonetheless, preparations have been made. Week 3 complete.  _

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Marinette, you should really get some sleep. I’m worried about you.”   
“No can do, Tikki. I have a lot of things to do.”   
“Between getting stuff done for Chat, and things for college, you're overworking yourself. This is the third all-nighter you’ve pulled in a row!”   
“And I’m about to make a fourth. I’m fine, Tikki, really.”   
“No, you’re not. You’ve been coughing non-stop, don’t pretend like I can’t hear.”   
Marinette huffed, laying her needle and thread down. “Really, I’m fine. It’s just a common cold, really. I’ll be perfectly, 100% fine after I get some sleep.”   
“Then you need to get sleep soon!”   
“I told you, I have things to do!”   
Tikki growled. “Fine! Do what you want!” And then she flew off to the drawer Marinette had made her.   
Marinette rolled her eyes, and went back to working when a knock came at the trap door. “Chat? Is that you?”   
It opened, and he poked his head in. “Why, of course. I saw a light on and wanted to see why you were up so late.”   
She giggled. “Oh, you know! Nothing much!”   
He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”   
“Yep! Yep, yep, yep. Nothing much is happening here, I can assure you that!”   
“Then why has your light been on the past three nights?”   
“Oh, uh… Just fell asleep accidentally, you know me.”   
“You’re not pulling all-nighters?”  
The same nervous giggles. “Of course not!”   
His eyes narrowed. “You’re lying.”   
“What?! No, I’m not. I most definitely am not.”   
“Yes, you are. You’re doing the nervous giggles again.”   
Marinette blinked before just seeping into a pile of despair. “You caught me…”   
“I knew it. What have you been doing?”   
“Getting ready for college. I need to have some designs prepared.”  
“And you procrastinated?”   
“Yeah.”   
“I’m not surprised…” he murmured. “That can wait, though. Please get some sleep.”   
“Oh, come on, Chat! It’s just one more night!”   
He sighed, thinking it over. “Fine… If you can do something for me.” A small smirk decorated his face.   
“What… Is it?”   
“It’s simple, really. Come sit over here.” He motioned to the chaise.   
“Oh… Kay?”   
She sat there, tiredness catching up with her.   
“Now close your eyes and count to 30.”   
“Why? What for?”   
“Close your eyes!”   
“Okay, okay!” She closed her eyes. “Eyes closed!”   
“One… Two… Three…”  
It didn’t even take until the count of three that Marinette had passed out, head slightly leaning forward as she quietly fell into a deep sleep.   
Chat sighed. “She’s so pale… Yet, she tried to hide it from me. How foolish.” He lowered her head on the pillow, and quietly left into the night. 

 

Marinette sat up with a shriek, waking Tikki as well. “What time is it?! How did I fall asleep?”   
“Don’t worry, Marinette! You’re fine! It’s 10:10, you still have around 20 minutes before you meet with Juleka and Rose!”   
She breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness…”   
Marinette quickly got ready, before heading over to Captain Anarka’s ship.   
“Hey, girls!”   
Juleka nodded.   
“Oh, Marinette! How is it?”   
“It’s good, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”   
“Sure, what is it?” Juleka asked.   
“I was wondering if you could make a special poem. For Chat.”   
Rose’s eyes glistened. “Oh, of course! We’d love to! And we’ll deliver it to him, don’t you worry!”   
Marinette beamed. “Thanks, girls.” 

Summary report: All is going well. Rose and Juleka were ecstatic to help, making things much easier. Week 4: Complete


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! I'm so sorry it's been so long! Between preparing for school and starting a new fic with someone who's very close to me, it's been pretty difficult to update. But no fear, for I am here! Anyway, anyway, here's a new chapter! I do hope you enjoy! UwU

Weeks had passed. Gift after gift had been received at Chat Noir’s feet, and now his frustration was getting the better of him. Just who in the world could be sending all of these gifts? And why wouldn’t they show their face? 

Maybe it was his fault. Perhaps he seemed unapproachable to the sender. What other reason could it be? He’d spent night after night, trying to think of another more solid reason, and yet, nothing. 

So now, Chat was on his way to Marinette’s. He would go to Nino about it, but he’s been with Alya for the past few years. He wouldn’t know anything about how he was feeling at the moment, and if he did, it would be far too distant to be able to connect with him over the matter. 

He landed on her balcony, but she wasn’t there. That was odd, she was always up there by eleven in the evening. Had she fallen asleep? No, that couldn’t be it, the lights were still on. 

He thought back to the last time he saw Marinette. A few days ago, nothing had been wrong then. They had a break from school, and it started back up after tomorrow. 

After debating back and forth, he hesitantly knocked on the trap door. “Princess? Are you okay?” 

When no response came, he felt sick with worry. “Marinette?” 

A loud crash, and glass breaking. He felt his heart drop, his breath come to a stop before he threw open the trap door. “Marinette!” 

She wasn’t in her room. As usual, it was neat and tidy. Nothing was out of place besides a few balls of yarn that she must have been using for a project of hers. 

He moved on, running down the stairs, shouting her name before he saw a table on its side. His breathing slowed as his eyes turned wide. He listened intently. 

Shallow breathing. It was faint, but he could hear it. He carefully walked forward, seeing Marinette on the ground before him, her body curled into a small ball. She lay next to broken glass, and a spilled liquid that seemed to be nothing more than water. 

Still, he couldn’t help but run to her side. “Marinette! Are you okay? What happened? Where are your parents?” 

“They’re out of town,” she said softly, struggling with her breath. “I didn’t feel very well, so I decided to get some water, and then everything got dizzy, and-” 

“No need to explain. I’m here now.” 

“You can’t, you have patrol. Besides, it’s not too bad.” 

He put his hand on her forehead, and felt the heat through his suit. “You’re burning up!” 

“It’s not that bad.” 

Chat ran his fingers through his hair, and carefully put her on his back. 

“What are you doing?” She whispered. 

“Come on, you need rest.” 

He took her up the stairs, making the attempt to be very gentle with her. Upon reaching her room, he tucked her into her bed. “There. How do you feel?” 

She laughed weakly. “I’m fine. It’s nothing serious.” 

“You need to get better, get some rest. I’ll take care of you, okay?” 

She nodded weakly, and reached her fingers up to her hair. 

“What is it, Marinette?” 

“My pigtails.” 

“Oh, here, I’ll do it.” He took the hair ties out, and ran his claws through her hair to get any knots out. “Is that more comfortable?” 

She nodded, and grabbed his hand. “Thank you. Really.” 

“No worries. Just sleep, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Her eyes closed, and Chat sighed a breath of relief. “Finally.” He let go of her hand, and went downstairs to the mess that had happened earlier. “I should pick this up. Plagg, claws in.” 

A bright flash and a second later, Plagg whirled around him. “Oh my, I’m so hungry, Adrien!” 

“Keep it down! Marinette is trying to sleep!” 

“But I want cheese!” He made sure to emphasize the last word, and even by mentioning about cheese he got much happier - Adrien could tell. 

“Fine, I’ll get you cheese!” He looked through the kitchen cabinets guiltily, before hastily taking some camembert he found. “Lucky you, they have your favorite type.” 

“Ooh, camembert!” He ate it in one gulp. “Now that’s better!” 

“Alright, you’ve eaten, now be quiet!” 

“There’s quite the mess in here!” 

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” 

“You love me, you know it.” 

Adrien sighed in annoyance before getting a broom and dust pan out of a nearby hall closet. 

“Oh, so you know where the broom is, huh?” 

“I came in one night when Marinette had to pick something up. I just remembered by chance!” 

“Oh, sure!” Plagg gave a sneaky smile. 

“Just be quiet, we don’t want to make up Marinette.” 

Plagg shut his mouth while Adrien swept up the broken glass, and put it to the side. 

“Can I ask ya’ somethin’, kid?” 

“What is it?” 

“Why are doing all of this for her?” 

“She’s my friend. Why wouldn’t I?” 

“It almost seems like, I don’t know, she’s more than a friend!” Plagg wagged his very slim eyebrows. 

“Maybe.” 

Plagg almost dropped to the floor. “Hold on! You just admitted it! Ya’ did!” 

“I did.” 

“I never imagined that I’d ever be able to hear you say that! Oh man!” 

“Oh, be quiet. Plagg, Claws Out!”  

Chat took a deep breath. “That’s better. Out of my head.” 

Chat couldn’t get it out of his head, though. That was the ironic part. Plagg was right. Marinette is much more than a friend, and he knew it. But did Marinette think of him that way?


End file.
